dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-50
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Residents SuperMan Families * Kalel /Robert Ellis - Superman * Kala Zor-El -Super-Girl I /Power Girl * Kel-Ell (Chris Kent) (Future Clone) * Kon-El/Carl Ellis * Lara In-Ze (Clone Cousin) - Super-Girl II * Von-El (Match) BatMan Families ''' * Bryce Wayneson (Mack Waynesmoor) - Batman * John Toddson (First Robin/Red-Hood) * Timothy Mccginis (Second Robin/Nightwing) * Duke Thomas (Thrid Robin/The Signal) * Carrie Kelson (Fourth Robin/Red Robin) * Alex Goodson (Bat-Girl I/Huntress I/Oracle) '''Wonder Woman Families * Megan Prince (Megan of Paradise Island) - Wonder Woman * Artemis (First Wonder Girl/ The Amazon) * Miki * Donna FLASH Families * Jason Garrick/The Flash I/The Streak * Harry Garrick (The son of Jason and Joan) * Alex Allen - The Flash II * Wanda West (Ivory)- Kid Flash/The Flash III * Daneil Allen - Speedster * Bar Torr (William West) - Impulse * Johnny Quick * Avery Ho -Lady Flash * Jesse Quick -Veoicity * Danica Williams - Flash Girl ARROW Families * Richard Queen - The Arrow * Tina Lance - The Canary * Tim Drake Lance (The Canary or Red Bird). * Harry Harper (Bow-Man/Arsenal) * Arrowette Aqua-Man Families * Orin - Aqua-Man * Mera * Mareena * Kaldur'ahm -Simon Harrison * Grath (Aqua-Lad) Others * The Atom * Vectron * Revenant * Naomi McDuffie - "Naomi" * Martian Manhunter (Female) * Alex Goodson (Huntress I/Oracle) * Nissan (Huntress II) * Doctor Fate (Twin Bother) * Doctor Midnight (Twin Brother) * Green Lantern * Daniel Branson - Blue Beetle I * HOT-Pursuit (Unknown) * William West II - Impulse * Johnny Quick * Vixen * Cyborg * Raven * Beast Boy * Starfire * Solstice - Kiran Singh * Bunker - Miguel Barragan * Roundhouse - William Wu * Ra'ut L'lwer * Red-Devil * Enchantress * WildStorm Heroes - Wild-Cats and Others TEAMS *Justice Guild /Justice Society *The Titans (Teen Titans ) *Birds of Prey *Doom Patrol *Leigon of Doom *Time Masters *Team Batman *Team Arrow *Team Flash *Team Superman Villains * Brainiac XX * The Luthor * Alexis Luthor * The Joker IX * Two Face * Penguin * Lucy Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Mercy Graves - "Vanilla" * Cheeta * Darkseid * Aires * Trigon * Circle * Poison Ivy * Red-Claw * God-Speed/Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * The Mist * Peek-k-boo * The Mist * Queen Bee * The Savage * Death-Stroke * Ravenger * Jericho * Episco Section heading * This Universe was called "Bootleg" Universe. Now this is called "Fan-service". * All characters are based of the others from New Earth,Prime Earth,Earth-One,Earth-Two including the Animated Universe, counting DC Extended Universe and other Medias. * Some characters are adaptation of the original ones from comics. * All my fan stories based of my favourite events I read from comics and watch from Movies and TV. * My character's costumes are based of my favourite designs. * The first location starts with England then another locations. Category:RFyle11 Category:RFyle119 Category:Earth-50